


One Magical Night

by Pinkiepie2010



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiepie2010/pseuds/Pinkiepie2010
Summary: Marc Anciel was a young man with a simple wish. A wish of going to the royal ball and having the time of his life. When that is believed to be taken away from him, all it takes with a little magic and help from a friend for his wish to come true. And when it finally does he gets more than he hoped.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	One Magical Night

Once upon a time, in a small kingdom lived a young man named Marc Anciel. When he was only a young child he had lost both of his parents. To get by, he worked as a servant for the Rossi family. The Rossi's were not the wealthiest families around but they were up there. For the most part, Marc didn't mind working for them. He had a roof over his head, even if it was just a small room in the attic, plenty of food to eat, and he got a small amount of money to his name. On the surface, there didn't seem to be anything Marc could complain about. And would agree if it wasn't one thing or more specifically one person. Lila Rossi.

Lila was the only child of the Rossi family. Over the years she had mastered the art of manipulation and lying. If there was a class on lying somewhere Lila had passed with flying colors. With these two skills, Lila had her parents wrapped around her finger. Making it easy to pin the blame of any mishap she did on anyone she liked. And Marc or any other servent was often the one Lila blamed. Never-ending well for whoever it was. Eventually, Lila's behavior caused all of the servants to quit, except for Marc.

One day Marc woke up at the sunrise as normal. Slowly he walked over to the window and opened it up. In the distance, he could see the large castle that was in the center of the kingdom. The colors of the sunrise highlighted the bright white marble of the castle. Marc sighed still staring in amazement. He slowly backed away from the window and closed it. Quickly he changed into his uniform and walk downstairs.

The Rossi manor was of a decent size. Sure it wasn't the grand manor like those of the Agreste and Bourgeois families. And it couldn't hold a candle to the castle but it was much larger than the average house. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Rossi didn't force him to clean the whole place every day. Making his way to the kitchen, Marc started his work. He put on a pot of oatmeal and a pot of tea. He worked cautiously to make sure it didn't burn or was undercook. When he was sure it was done he scooped in out and put them on the serving tray. Along with the teapot and three teacups. Slowly he walked up into the dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Rossi were sitting.

"Ah good morning Marc," Mr. Rossi said pulling out his pocket watch. "Right on time as always."

"Good morning sir," Marc said as he started plating the table. "Where's Lila?"

"Oh the poor thing," Mrs. Rossi said putting a hand on her chest. "She woke up and said she had a terrible headache. Marc if you don't mind please bring breakfast up to her."

"Of course Madam." Marc took the teapot and poured some tea into a cup before placing it and Lila's bowl on the tray. He gently grabbed it and started walking upstairs. Making sure everything was perfect. He wanted to make sure he was one Lila's good side. When he reached her room he gently knocked on her door.

"Just a minute," Lila said sounding as weak as she could. Though Marc could hear footsteps coming from the other side. He took a deep breath in and faked a smile. "Come in."

"Good morning Lila," Marc said walking in. He walked over to her bed. Placing the tray on her nightstand.

"Marc make me some more tea," Lila said sounding slightly stronger than before. "This one is cold."

"Of course Miss Lila," Marc spoke as sweetly as he could and bowed to her. Quietly he walked out of the room and once he was he rolled his eyes. Walking backed down to the kitchen and prepared another pot of tea. He made sure it wasn't too hot for him to pick up. Looking over at the pot of oatmeal, he heard his stomach growl but ignored it. He sighed before heading up back upstairs.

"Here you go Lila," Marc said after bringing her up the tea. He poured her a new cup and she took a sip.

"Much better." Lila proceeded to push away the bowl of oatmeal. "I don't want this anymore. I want croissants."

"I'm sorry Miss Lila but we don't have any at the moment," Marc said with caution and took a step back.

"Then go to the small bakery nearby and get some." Lila threw the bowl at Marc who luckily caught it.

"Of course."

Marc walked downstairs and tossed Lila's half-eaten oatmeal in the trash. He also walked back to the dining room and cleared the plates of Mr. and Mrs. Rossi. He placed everything, including the pot to wash later. He sighed before grabbing a bit of money to head out

"Marc where are you going?" Mrs. Rossi asked as Marc approached the door. He turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rossi," Marc said softly and bowed a little. "I'm just running out to grab some croissants for Lila."

"Very well, when you get back could get the fox statue from the attic and clean it? I want to put it on display in the fore."

"Of course," Marc said with a slight bow. He turned around and sighed. He made his way through the town. The town square was bustling with people. Some people shopping while others were just talking to each other. There were even some servants from other families enjoying them outside. Marc recognized a few of the passerby as former servants of the Rossi family. He didn't stop to chat keeping his mind focused as much as he could.

"Good morning Marc," Marinette Dupan-Cheng greeted him as he entered her family's bakery. "What can I get you for today?"

"Hi Marinette," Marc said quietly as he walked up to the counter. "Can I get an order of croissants please?"

"Of course, we just put a fresh batch in the oven so it will be a few minutes. If that's okay?" Marc nodded slowly. He looked away from the counter for a moment. When he turned around there was a fresh pastry on the counter. "On the house."

"Thank you," Marc said taking the pastry off the counter. He was careful to savior everything bite of it.

"Everything alright?" Marinette asked as Marc ate.

"Just problems with Lila," Marc sighed leaning on the counter a little. "She's pretending to be sick again."

"This is what the third time this month? Don't worry Marc hopefully soon you'll find a way out," Marinette comforted him. Leaning over the counter she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Marc took another bite of his pastry He looked out the window. His eyes catching the castle. How it stood out among all the other buildings. The white marble shining in the sun. "One day."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Prince Nathaniel Kurtzberg stood in his art studio. He stepped back from the campus and looked at the roughly half-finished painting. He had been spending the past few days on it. Making sure to get it just right.

"Nathaniel are you in here?" A voice called from the other side of the door. It opened revealing the queen.

"Hello Mother," Nathaniel said looking away from the painting.

"Darling wouldn't you rather by out jousting with the other young men?" The Queen walked in. She was holding up her dress trying not to get it dirty. The King followed her in shortly after.

"I'd rather be in here in painting." Nathaniel put his hand around his mother. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Why yes dear, it's lovely." The Queen turned to face him. "But are you sure you wouldn't be outside?"

"Darling let him be," The King defended his son. "Nathaniel is just an indoor person."

"But I'm worried about him." The Queen walked towards her husband. Completely ignoring her son. "If he doesn't get out how will he meet someone? A nice man or woman for him to love."

"Well, he 's turning eighteen this Friday isn't he?" The King said and the Queen nodded. "Why don't we invite any eligible suitors to come. That way Nathaniel can find someone."

"That's a wonderful idea!" The Queen cheered and clapped her hands together.

"Do I get a say in this?" Nathaniel asked as his parents left the art studio. When they left, he saw a group of young men standing in the doorway.

"What's got your parents all excited?" Kim asked as he and the other two walked in.

"They've decided to turn my birthday ball into a matching making event," Nathaniel sigh and started wiping his hands with an old rag.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Adrien said with a smile.

"I don't want to have to put up with that."

"Don't worry Nathaniel being in a romantic relationship is great," Ivan sighed romantically. "Someone who you do stuff with, like going on picnics, taking walks by the river, confiding in them to tell them everything."

"Woah chill it, Romeo, you're starting to sound like Adrien over here," Kim laughed while pointing at Adrien.

"Hey!"

"You guys aren't helping," Nathaniel bark with a scowl. He sighed and walked over the window, sitting on the edge. "It's not that I don't want romance. It's just I dunno I've tried to find someone but they never worked out. I want to find someone that I can truly appreciate the arts with. Someone who not only enjoys admiring art but also creating it. It doesn't have to be painting like I do, they can perform music or write their own stories. I don't care."

"I'm sure someone like that lives in the kingdom," Adrien said hopefully sitting next to him. "They'll probably show up at the ball."

"Maybe they will."

* * *

"There we go," Marc said with a sigh. He let go of the fox statue and took a step back. The statue was of a lone fox standing on a rock with smoke behind it. It was made of true porcelain and pure white except for the orange fur of the fox. Marc was pretty sure that part was painted at some point. It had been in Mrs. Rossi's family for many generations. Her most prized possession. She loved to go one on how it represented an ancestor of hers that had illusion magic. Lila loved to go around and tell anyone who would listen how she was descended from the fairies themselves.

Marc walked back to the basement and grabbed a bucket and a brush. He filled the bucket with water and added some soap making the water bubbly. He walked up to the entrance of the manor and started washing the floor. He started at the door and worked his way back. Scrubbing as hard as he could. Making sure there was no speck of dirt on the floor. When that was all done he moved on the hallway. As he washed the floors his eyes caught the giant painting in the hall. It was of many people with two stands in the middle embracing.

Marc started picturing a war or some sort of feud. And the people in the center were on opposite sides. However, they fell in love. Forced apart by a pointless conflict. Eventually coming to the conclusion they were done with it. During the peak, they came together and embraced each other. Somehow ending the conflict. Marc sighed before returning to washing the floors. He always got distracted by looking at the paintings. But he couldn't help it. To him, paintings were telling a piece of a story and it was up to him to fill in the others.

After a while of cleaning, Marc heard a knock coming for the front door. Quickly he ran over, dusting himself off as he did. Slowly he opened the door. He had to let out a small gasp in front of him was one of the royal servants.

"An indentation from the place," the servant said handing Marc a letter.

"Oh thank you," Marc said taking the letter gently in his hands. The servant gave a small bow before heading off.

Marc stared at the letter. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The paper was silver and the seal on it was gold. Marc went to open it but stopped himself. He brought away from his face and sighed.

"Marc!" he heard Lila scream from the hallway Marc gulped. He walked up to where Lila was yelling from.

"Yes, Miss Li-"

"What is that?" Lila said pointing to the bucket Marc had left in the hallway, except it was no longer against the wall where he left. Marc went to speak but Lila didn't let him. "You left that bucket to make trip me, didn't you?"

"Miss Lila I-"

"You want me to get hurt don't you?"

"Lila!" the voice of Mrs. Rossi spoke over her.

"Mom Marc left this bucket out in the middle of the hallway to trip me!" Lila stomped her foot and pointed to the bucket.

"Now I'm sure he didn't mean to," Mrs. Rossi started to stroke her daughter's hair before turning to Marc. "Though it is very unprofessional to leave in the middle of cleaning."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rossi," Marc stepped forward and held out the letter. "But this came from the palace."

"The palace!" Lila said breaking away from her mother. She ripped the letter out of Marc's hand. Before she could do anything her mother took it out of her hands and opened it herself. "Mother what does it say?"

"Let's see," Mrs. Rossi said as she unfolded the letter. "It says that there is to be a masquerade party this Friday night. In honor of Prince's Nathaniel's eighteenth birthday. There the prince will be seeking a romantic partner."

"Are you serious?" Lila took the letter from her mother's hand and read it through herself. She screamed when she was done. "Oh, Mother isn't exciting! I'm going to meet the prince. He'll certainly fall for me."

"Oh, I know he will darling." Mrs. Rossi took her daughter's hand in hers.

The two continued talking about their plans for the ball. Marc to the opportunity to take the bucket in his hands and get out of there. As he walked away his mind went to the ball. He could picture everyone in costume, dancing around having a good time. Imaging himself among them. Having the time of his life. Free from all worries. Maybe, if he was lucky the Rossis would let him. What else was he gonna do when

"Oh to go to the ball," Marc sighed leaning against one of the walls. "To get one night of nothing but fun. It would a dream come true."

* * *

"Go to the ball with us?" Mr. Rossi said over breakfast. Marc nodded slowly. "Well, I don't see why not."

"I agree with you dear," Mrs. Rossi said with a smile. "It wouldn't be fair to leave you here all by yourself. And I'm sure we have some old costumes in the attic you could wear."

"Do you mean it?" Marc asked in awe.

"Of course we do. You've earned it."

"Thank you. Thank you," Marc said happily as he walked out of the room. He cheered to himself and twirled around a bit. Smiling he walked out to continued with the day's tasks. As he did Lila walked out from the doorway. She scowled watching Marc walk around so happily. She looked up and something caught her eye. And it did she smiled devilishly.

The rest of the week went by fast. Marc kept busy with all of his work. Lila was being very needy this past week. Still, Marc kept his head up high and did everything with a smile. When he wasn't working Marc was in the attic looking over the costumes in it. Mixing and matching everything he could. It seemed everything was going perfectly. That was until a few hours before they were to leave for the ball. When Mrs. Rossi screamed.

"My statue!" She cried. Marc ran from the other room to see what had happened. He let out a loud gasp. There was the fox statue smashed into pieces.

"Marc did it he had too!" Lila said with no hesitation as her mother started tearing up.

"What I why would I do that?" Marc asked louder than he normally would.

"Are you saying I did it?" Lila asked in shock.

"What, no."

"Breaking my prized heirloom is one thing but blaming my daughter for it." Marc glanced over at Lila who had a big smirk on her face. "You're fired!"

"Darling please," Mr. Rossi said trying to comfort her. "I'm sure this was an accident."

"I'm with Mother," Lila said still smirking. "Let's fire Marc."

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. How about this if Marc can fix this by the time we get back. He can stay on how does that sound dear?"

"Very well," Mrs. Rossi stood up and dusted herself off. "But unless that thing is fixed by the time we leave Marc is for certain not joining us."

"Very well dear." Mr. Rossi looked at Marc who didn't say a word. He slowly grabbed a dustpan and gathered up all the pieces he could. He walked down to the basement and put all the pieces on the table. Starting to try and arrange the pieces in the right shape. The larger pieces were rather easy to get right. But there were so many smaller pieces it was impossible to find which piece went where. But he wasn't about to give up. His job and night of fun depended on it.

"Still working on your puzzle," Lila said holding back a laugh. She was dressed in her masquerade outfit. It was bright orange with white accents. Giving her an illusion of a fox. Her mask even resembled fox ears. "Just wanted to tell you that we're leaving. Have fun fixing that statue."

Lila laughed as she left. Marc stayed frozen in place. After a while tears starting forming in his eyes. He laid his head down on the table and started crying. He was alone so didn't care. In one moment everything he wanted was gone and he could do nothing about it. He was crying so hard he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps coming down to the basement.

"What's wrong Marc?" Marc looked up and saw Marinette standing in front of him. She was in her normal baker out except for a red hood covering her face.

"I'm losing my job," Marc said looking back at the statue.

"Oh that's not true," Marinette walked closer.

"Yes, it is. If I don't fix this statue by when the Rossis get back I'm fired."

"Oh it's probably not that bad," Marinette said without a single doubt in her voice.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" Marc said very defeated.

"Oh right how silly of me." Marinette laughed a little. A flash of pink light flashed throughout the room. Marc looked back at Marinette who was now in a sparkly pink gown with a matching mask. Her hair now let loose.

"How did you do that?" Marc asked in amazement.

"With this," Marinette held up a thin shiver stick.

"A magic wand? Wait Marinette are you?"

"A fairy? Yes while actually half-fairy because my dad's human." Marinette smiled. "But that doesn't hinder my magic."

"Does Adrien know?" Marc asked suddenly.

"Who do you think was his mysterious Ladybug was?" Marinette transformed her outfit to a less poofy ladybug themed dress before changing it back.

"Wow," Marc said still in amazement. "But I don't see what you're here."

"Easy I'm here to help you." Marinette clapped a little. "I'm going to grant your wish of going to the ball."

"Really?" Marc thought about it for a moment. "But I don't see what that will do? I still to fix this."

"Hmm it is a difficult fix," Marinette said picking up one of the pieces. But still, her smile did not fade away. "But not an impossible one. Just need a bit of help."

Marinette held up her and created a glowing red light. It remained in the air for a few seconds, when Marc saw a strange creature. It was small and red. It was just floating in the air. Soon it was joined by a similar-looking creature but this one was all black and had cat ears. Before Marc knew it there were a couple of those creatures surrounding the light.

"Perfect! Glad you guys can help," Marinette said cheerfully putting her wand down. She pointed to the broken statue. "Tikki, Plagg you know what to do. As for the rest of you. Do you think you can find something to turn into a carriage?"

The creatures all nodded in agreement before flying off. The only two that remained in the room, were the red and the cat one. They flew over to the statue. Examining each piece quickly and carefully. It looked like one was finding missing pieces while the other was recreating them.

"What are those things?" Marc asked after watching them for a while.

"They're kwami they help fairies out when needed. The little red one, Tikki has been with me for years."

"Wow," Marc said in awe. A little bit later the two kwami flew up with Tikki holding something.

"All set," Tikki said holding a small diagram.

"Thank you," Marinette said taking it in her hands. Plagg soon flew off but Tikki remained by Marinette's side. "Here we go. We can fix this right up."

Marinette raised her wand in the air. She whispered a few words to herself before the red light appeared from it again. It soon surrounded the pieces of the statue. The pieces then started rearranging themselves to the original shape. Before Marc knew it, the statue looked like it's original shape except for cracks where the pieces were touching. But soon those cracks glowed red and were gone. Marinette walked up to it.

"And just to be safe," she gently tapped it with her wand. "A small indestructibility spell."

"Wow," Marc said looking it over. "It's like brand new."

Marinette smiled from behind him. Then one of the kwami appeared next to her and whispered something in her ear. She then led Marc outside where the rest of the kwami were. Next to them were a pumpkin and a trap with some mice of them. Marinette smiled and looked over the stuff. Using her wand she turned the pumpkin into a pure white carriage. She then opened the mouse trap before turning the mice into horses. Then all the kwami except for Tikki and another one that looked like a small horse. There seemed to be some connection between Marinette and the kwami. As the two shared a look before Marinette turned it into a driver.

"There we go just one more thing," Marinette said turning towards Marc. Tikki flew up and handed Marinette a book. "Thank you, Tikki. We just need to design you a costume. Now if there anything you'd like."

Marc remained quiet. He could already see Marinette making small sketches and showing them to Tikki, who nodded at them. Marc started thinking of ideas. He knew he couldn't be recognized. Especially by Lila. After a few minutes, he thought of something.

"Can I wear a ballgown?" He asked excitingly.

"A ballgown? Of course." Marinette did some quick sketches. "I got the perfect one. Now stay still."

Marc stayed in place and as the magic surrounded him. His old, dusty servant clothes transformed into a golden ball gown. It soon reached all the way down to his feet. Soon glittery golden gloved materialized on his hands up to his elbows. He felt a mask appear on his face. Looking up he saw Marinette created a mirror in front of him. Slowly he walked up to it and admired himself. The gown was beautiful and golden. There were small darker gold patterns all around it that kind of looked like stars. The top exposed his shoulders and the sleeves were short and a little poofy. There was a golden ribbon with a bow on the side of his waist. His mask was gold like the outfit but with some black accents with feathers on one side.

"Hmm just needs one more thing," Marinette said. Soon a long golden blond wig appeared on his head. Marc couldn't help but smile at it.

"This better than I could ever imagine," Marc beamed.

"Did you look at the shoes?"

Marc slowly lifted up his gown. On his feet were golden slippers with white hearts on them.

"This is absolutely amazing," Marc twirled a bit. "Better than how I dreamed it."

"Unfortunately this is a small cost to it," Tikki said flying in between in Marinette and Marc. Marc stopped twirling and stared at the kwami.

"What do you mean?" Marc asked confused.

"Tikki's right," Marinette said as Marc walked closer to her. "You wished to go to the ball with the stipulation that you go unrecognized. Because of this, the magic will only last to the stroke of midnight. Once that happens everything will return to normal."

"Then I better get going." Marc went to walked into the carriage before turning around and hugging Marinette. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Marc," Marinette said holding his hands. He let go before running into the carriage. "Now go have the time of your life!"

* * *

"This is the worst, birthday ever," Nathaniel said running over to his friends. Despite it being a masquerade party Nathienal was wearing his normal royal attire but with a mask.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Kim said with a shrug. He was currently dressed as a cupid. Adrien was standing next to him. Dressed in all blank costume with a mask that looked by a cat. Currently, Adrien had his hands behind his back.

"I've been chased by Chloe Bourgeois and some lady in what I think is supposed to be a fox costume since this started," Nathaniel sighed. "You two are the first people I've actually gotten to talk to."

"Well, we got something that might make you feel better," Adrien said slowly bringing his hands in front of him. There was a folded-up black costume. "Tada! Courtesy of the lovely Miss Marinette Dupan-Cheng."

"Are you serious?" Nathaniel asked taking it in his hand. Kim and Adrien stepped aside to let Nathaniel change. "Tell your girlfriend she's the best."

"Speaking of which where is Marinette?" Kim as he and Adrien guard the doorway.

"Oh I spoke to her parents, she's running late because she had to help a friend with a costume emergency."

Meanwhile, Nathaniel quickly changed. Throwing his prince attire on the ground. When he was gone of got a quick look at himself. This costume with all black with some silver accents. The ask matched it perfectly. It looked kind of like a Spanish bullfighter. In his hands, he held the hat. Slowly he put it one and hid his bright red hair inside. Looking at himself in full costume, he smiled. He barely looked like himself.

"How do I look?" Nathaniel asked walking out to his friends.

"Wow, I barely recognized you!" Kim said in amazement.

"Looks good," Adrien said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you," Nathaniel said with a smile. He turned around and looked out at the ball. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Nathaniel walked through the ball. Looking around for anyone who was after him. No one approached him. He smiled and went about his way. For once in his life, he could enjoy an event and not have to worry by being hounded by suitors. Making his way to the edge of the dancers, he took it all. So lost in the moment he didn't see the person in front of his. Causing him to fall back.

"Oh no I'm so sorry," the person said stretching their arm out. Nathaniel looked up in awe. In front of him was the most beautiful person. Dressed all in gold. Making their bright, emerald green eyes stand out. Nathaniel slowly grabbed their hand as the person pulled him up.

"Don't be sorry it's my fault," Nathaniel said dusting himself off a bit.

"No no, it's mine I got distracted by the paintings..."

"The paintings?" Nathaniel gasped.

"It's just every painting tells a piece of the story," the person said staring at them. "I like to figure out what the rest of it is. The love, the pain, the emotion..."

"The triumph," both of the said together quickly they looked away from each other for a second.

"Would you like to dance?" Nathaniel asked stretching out his hand.

The person looked around for a bit before pointing to themself. "Me?"

"Of course," Nathaniel paused for a moment. "That is if you want to."

"I'd love too."

Marc couldn't believe what was happening. A few moments ago he was entering the ball. He stood in the entryway for a while taking everything in. Slowly he walked through it. Looking at it all. Then he saw them, the large paintings in the back of the ball room. Slowly Marc approached them. Staring at them with wide eyes. Memorized he walked closer. Such in awe he didn't notice the person watching towards him. Now here he was about to dance with an absolutely gorgeous man.

"Just to let you know I'm not much of a dancer," Marc said nervously with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll help you out," The person said stopping in a clearing of people.

As if on cue the music changed to a slower song. Marc gave a small gulp. The man he was about to dance with grabbed one of Marc's hand and put his other one around Marc's waste. Slowly Marc put his free on hand the man's shoulder. The two began dancing to the beat. Marc praying he wasn't stepping on his partner's feet. As the music went on the two got more into it. Marc felt himself being twirled around. Near the end, he felt himself being dunked. Looking up he looked at the man. Their eyes locked at each other. Seemingly frozen in time. Slowly the man brought Marc up and two shared a smile.

The two danced for a little while longer. With Marc's enjoyment growing with every second. After a bit, he placed his hand around Marc's waist, gesturing to the food table. Marc nodded and was led over. Marc stared at it for a moment. Sure he had seen some fancy stuff at the Rossi's but nothing like this. The royal family went all out with this. Marc took a little bit of food.

"You not that hungry," the man said once the two were off to the side eating.

"I don't know what much of that was," Marc said nervously.

"Here try this," he said holding a piece of food. Marc took it and looked at it. "It's Croque monsieur."

"Oh I've heard of that before, this a bit fancier than what I've seen," Marc said taking a bite. "This is delicious."

The two shared another smile. They continued eating together before going back to dancing. Nathaniel couldn't feel happier than he did at this moment. There was something about this person that just clicked with him. It was perfect more perfect than he could ever imagine.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered into the person's ear.

"What do you mean?" They asked quietly.

"I got something I think you'd like," Nathaniel said. Nathaniel grabbed his hand and led them outside of the ball. He snuck his way through everyone to the back. slowly he covered the person's eye and led him out. "Okay, you can look now."

"It's beautiful," they said walking closer. In front of them was the palace garden. Full of flowers of every color. Nathaniel led the person to a nearby statue and the two sat down.

"This has been the best night of my life," they said smiling widely.

"I'd have to agree," Nathaniel said taking their hand. They smiled warming at him. "Is it alright if I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Well it's just I never told anyone this but I've always dreamed about being a hero. Saving the day and helping others, it just seemed so amazing."

Marc laughed but smiled. "I see no problem with that."

"Really?" the man asked beaming as he did.

"Of course." Marc held both of his up. "I think any dream no matter how small or silly it may seem is beautiful."

The man stroked Marc's wig a little. Pushing a little out of his place. Soon he cupped Marc's face. The two kept smiling at each other. Inching closer to each other with every second. Slowly Marc closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Praying he was making the right call. Before he could find out he heard the clock chime.

"Midnight!" He said in shock.

"Wow time does go by fast," the man said with a smile.

"I got to go," Marc said getting up. The man quickly grabbed his hand.

"But why?"

Marc quickly freed his hand. "Oh, the prince. I haven't met the Prince."

"The Prince?" he said in a bit of confusion. "But..."

Marc ran off before he could hear what the guy was going to say. He dashed through the ballroom as quickly as he could. He could hear the mysterious stranger chasing after him. Marc frowned but continued on his way. Descending down the stairs, he lost his footing for a moment, feeling one of his slippers come off his foot. In a panic, he left it behind. He jumped into the carriage a rode off. Before it could make it far, he felt himself tumbling on the ground. Standing up he saw that he had returned to his old clothes. The pumpkin now smashed and the mice running off. He sighed before looking down. One of his golden slippers remained.

"A memoir," Marc said holding the slipper in his hands. He looked back up at the castle. "Thank you, Marinette for everything."

Marc slowly made his way back to the Rossi manor. He found an old pot and gently placed the slipper inside. He looked at the statue again. Stroking it a little, he smiled. He still had hope. Laying his head down he quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

"So what you're saying dear if you met someone at the ball but all you have of them is a slipper?" the queen asked as she, the king, and Nathaniel sat at breakfast.

"Yes," Nathaniel said quietly. Still staring at the slipper in hands. Shining just as brightly as it did the night before.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but that's not a lot to go off of," the queen replied sorrowfully. Nathaniel embraced the slipper tightly.

"I'm sure there's something else you can recall about this mysterious person appearance-wise," the king said.

"Their eyes!" Nathaniel jumped from his seat. Still holding the slipper closer. "How could I have forgotten about their eyes! They were a beautiful bright green brighter than any emerald I've seen."

"Well that's a start but it doesn't really help us."

Nathaniel slowly sulked back into his seat. His mind still thinking of his mysterious dance partner. Each second longing for them more. After thinking about it for a moment he got an idea. "Mother, Father, trust me I can find them. I know I can please at least let me try."

The King and Queen looked at each other. They nodded at each other. "Very well son, go find them."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nathaniel said stand up. He ran over to his parents and hugged them tightly. "I promise I won't disappoint you."

* * *

Marc woke up as the sun hit his eyes. Sitting up he saw the fox statue the was in from of him gone. In its place was a folded up note. slowly he opened it up and read it, _Impressive work on fixing the statue, however, we still have to let you go._ Marc sighed and stood up. He walked over to the pot he placed the shoe in and opened it. He gasped it was empty. Freaking out he checked all the surrounding pots. But it was all in vain. The slipper was gone. Marc knelt down and started crying. The one memoir of his magical night was gone.

Slowly he gathered himself up and made his way upstairs. He could hear the Rossis talking in the dining hall but he walked right by them. He walked right back up to his room. He began packing up his stuff. Unware to was about to happen downstairs.

"Here we are the Rossi manor," Kim said standing in front of the door. "I got a good feeling about this one."

"You've said this about every place we've gone to," Ivan sighed defeated.

"I feel it too," Nathaniel said holding the slipper close.

Kim knocked on the door before taking a step back. They heard footsteps approach the door before a middle-aged woman opened it. She looked at the for a second before gasping.

"Your majesty," she said while bowing. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning Madame," Nathaniel said taking a step forward. He held up the golden slipper so the woman could see. "I am on a search of my mysterious dance. They left behind only this slipper. Do you have any idea who may it my belong too?"

"Perhaps my daughter," the woman said immediately with a wide smile. She stepped to make room for them. "Please come in. I'll go get her."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said walking inside. Kim and Ivan followed closely behind.

"Lila darling there's someone here to see you!" she called out. A few seconds later a young woman about Nathaniel's age walked out. When she laid her eyes on the prince she smiled.

"Prince Nathaniel!" She beamed. Somehow grinning even wider. "Wait here I have something you'll like."

Her mother gestured to the nearby room. Nathaniel followed into the room and sat in a nearby chair. Ivan and Kim remained standing on either side of it. Mr. and Mrs. Rossi started going on and on about how amazing their daughter was. About all the accomplishments she had achieved despite being so young. They also made a sly comment about a former servant of theirs, that made Nathaniel cringe. He couldn't figure why but there was something off about it. Their daughter just seemed too good to be true.

"I'm back," Lila sang walking back into the room. He was in a nicer dress and her hair was now tied up. Her hands were behind her back. "I heard you were looking for this."

Nathaniel gasped. In Lila's hand was the other slipper. Both of her parents gasped in surprise at this too. They then looked at each other with wide smiles. Nathaniel slowly walked up to her. Looking at both of the slippers he could they were the same. But after looking closely at Lila, Nathaniel stepped back.

"I'm sorry I don't think you're the one."

"What!" Lila shouted. She put her arms down holding the slipper by its heel. "I am the one you danced it."

"Once again I'm sorry but your eyes are the wrong color."

"Darling I was wearing contacts."

"Alright then before you ran off. I told you something what was it?"

"Oh that you dream of doing good in the world and helping people."

"That is close," Nathaniel said taking a step back. "One other question, how did we meet?"

"Oh that's easy," Lila said with a little laugh. "We were at the outside of the dancefloor. I took one look at you in your princely attire and."

"No, you're the one!" Nathaniel shouted stepping back. "That's not what happened."

"Of course it darling why don't you believe me." Lila ran up to Nathaniel and started to shake him a little.

"Miss please remove your hands from the prince," Kim said running over. Ivan took a more direct approach and physically removed Lila from him. "Listen there is a simple way to solve the problem. Miss if you'd please try on the slipper."

"Oh," Lila said though she did sound a bit nervous. "Of course."

Lila walked over to a nearby chair. She sat down gently. Hiding the slipper in her hand behind her back. Nathaniel looked at the ones in his hands. He sighed a little before walking over. As he knelt down Lila stuck out her foot. Still smiling widely. Placing the slipper on Lila's foot it at first appeared to fit. Nathaniel held back a gasp. Lila smiled and lifted her foot. Before she could say anything the slipper started hanging by her toes.

"I'm but it doesn't fit," Nathaniel said trying to hold back his relief.

"My feet are probably just a bit swollen let me try again," Lila said lifting her foot and started trying to squeeze her foot into it. Nathaniel looked at Lila a bit more and stood up.

"Wait a minute I know who you are."

"Of course you do my love," Lila said not letting Nathaniel finish. She was still trying to fit the slipper on her foot.

"You were that girl in the fox costume that wouldn't leave me alone." Both of the Rossis stared at them.

"You're mistaken," Lila said standing up. Holding the slipper in her hands.

"I'm not and I would like the slipper back."

Without a word, Lila threw the slipper down. Immediately it shattered into a million pieces. Nathaniel screamed as Lila smirked. Before anyone could say anything the slipper started repairing itself. The pieces were coming together, without any sign of damage. Nathaniel reached to grab it when Lila stomped on it again. She kept repeating the action. But each time the slipper began to repair itself.

"Lila stop it this once!" Mrs. Rossi said storming over.

"Why won't this stupid thing break?"

"My sincerest apologizes, your majesty," she said started to pull Lila away from the slipper. "She normally not like this."

"Mother I danced with him!" Lila said holding her ground, breaking away from her mother.

"You didn't," someone else said. Nathaniel turned around to see a young man standing in the entrance of the room. "I did."

"Oh ignore him he's crazy," Lila said walking up to Nathaniel. "He's just a poor servant."

Nathaniel wordlessly walked away from Lila. He picked up the now repaired slipper and approached the young man. He stared at him for a moment. Locking eyes with him. Those same emerald-like eyes from the night before shone just as they did. He felt just as he did that night before in the garden. Slowly he knelt down before.

"May I?" He asked holding up the slipper.

The man silently nodded and removed his shoe. Nathaniel gently placed the slipper on his foot. Both of them holding their breath. After letting go the slipper didn't budge. Remaining perfectly on his foot.

"It is you!" Nathaniel cheered before embracing the man tightly. He felt himself being hugged back.

"No no no," Lila said. Nathaniel let go of the man but kept him close. "He of all people cannot be the one. He's a pennies servant, he doesn't deserve you."

"Stop it Lila," Marc said stepping forward a little. "I'm tired of putting up with you. For years you blamed me for stuff you did. Working me to the bone for the past three years. I've had to bend over backward to appease you for years. Just to remain on your good side. Still, you never relented. No matter what I did. I'm not dealing with that anymore."

Lila remained frozen in place. Marc couldn't help but stare at her. For the first time in her life, she couldn't talk her way out of this.

"Let's go," the prince said placing an arm on Marc's shoulder. Marc turned to face him and he smiled at him. The two locked their hands together. Marc took one last look at Rossi's before turning away. He grabbed the nearby bag on his stuff, that was by the entrance. He kept his facing forward, tightly holding onto Nathaniel's hand. They walked out to the carriage where Nathaniel let him enter first. Before they left one of the guards handed Marc back his other slipper. He smiled having it back in his possession.

"How'd you know?" Nathaniel asked as they started riding. Marc looked at him confused. "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't know you were the prince when he met," Marc said nervously. "I was leaving the manor when I recognized your voice. It wasn't until we looked at each other in the eyes that I was certain we had danced together."

Nathaniel smiled stroked some of Marc's hair out of his face. "You know, you never told me your name."

"Oh it's Marc," Marc replied a bit embarrassed.

"Finally, I know the name of my mysterious dance partner,' Nathaniel said still smiling warmly at him.

"I hope I'm not a disappointment." Marc looked down and Nathaniel slowly moved Marc's face to look at him again.

"No matter who you are you could never disappoint me." He slowly grabbed Marc's hand. "I didn't fall in love with a beautiful dress and mask. I feel for the person behind it."

"And I fell for the passionate, kind sole that I danced with," Marc replied.

Nathaniel and Marc moved closer to each other. The two looked at each other for a moment, before leaning in to kiss each other. Both feeling a sense of happiness that neither had felt before this moment. Afterward, Marc laid his head on Nathaniel's shoulder. The two still holding hands. Marc couldn't help but smile, knowing that he finally found his happily ever after.


End file.
